


The Sin of Love

by Profe_Fest



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys' Love, Fantasy, M/M, Male!Mammon, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meski takdir menghujat, kuakan mendekapmu dengan erat. Bahkan walau ribuan anak panah menghujamku, hingga neraka dan surga berusaha memisahkanku denganmu. "Aku mencintaimu", begitu mudah namun juga tabu. Namun meski begitu, aku bersumpah tak akan melepasmu wahai kekasihku./ BL, AU, Male!Mammon, Implist Sex! RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sin of Love

_Layaknya cinta yang buta_

_Yang tetap membara meski tabu_

_Dan akan terus berkobar membakar jiwa_

_Hingga menghanguskan logika dan menjadikannya abu_

_Akan kudekap dirimu_

_Walau surga mengecamnya_

_Atau neraka mengancamku_

_Dan murka pada cerita kita_

_Akan kubisikkan kalimat suci_

_Dengan dosa yang melumurinya_

_Kalimat yang tak akan kutarik lagi_

_Meski dunia mengutuknya_

_“Aku mencintaimu.”_

_Begitu mudah tanpa ragu_

_Tak peduli siksa yang telah menunggu_

_Untuk membakar kita hingga menjadi debu_

.

.

.

**Title : The Sin of Love**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Tragedy, Poetry, Fantasy**

**Warning : AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, dan berbagai kekurangan lain.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

“Jadi, kau mempersembahkan puisi setolol ini untuk kekasihmu, Fon?” dengus Mammon setengah jengah. Dibacanya lagi bait-bait puisi yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya, kemudian kembali memutar bola matanya.

Fon di sebelahnya tertawa ringan, sama sekali tak terlihat tersinggung pada celaan kekasihnya. “Bagaimana kalau kau menyebutnya romantis?” tawarnya setengah bercanda.

“Aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan ironis,” sembur Mammon. Lelaki mungil berambut violet itu menyerahkan kembali lembaran papirus di tangannya pada kekasihnya seraya berkata, “aku tidak butuh ini.”

“Simpan saja,” sahut Fon tanpa mengambil lembaran papirus yang disodorkan lelaki mungil itu.

“Dengar, aku tak berniat untuk menimbun sampah yang menyedihkan seperti ini,” dengus Mammon keras kepala.

“Bagian mana yang terlihat menyedihkan?” tanya Fon seraya melirik kekasihnya, senyum menggoda terulas sempurna di bibirnya.

“Semuanya. Semua bagiannya menyedihkan,” sembur Mammon tak sabar. Dikibaskannya lembaran papirus itu di udara, tak peduli tindakannya bisa merusak kertas berisi mahakarya sang kekasih. “Kau baca ulang saja sendiri, Fon. Kau membuat kisah kita seperti kisah paling menyedihkan sejagat raya. Lagi pula, meski cinta seorang malaikat sepertimu dan iblis sepertiku adalah tabu, aku menolak keras kau menggambarkannya seolah aku pasrah saja dengan keadaan kita. Kau pikir aku lemah, _muu_?” Serentetan ceramah bernada kesal langsung meluncur dari bibir tipis Mammon, lelaki mungil itu tampak dongkol.

“Padahal kisah seperti kita sedang banyak digandrungi manusia di dunia sana, apalagi dengan bumbu yang menyayat hati dan _ending_ di mana pasangan kekasih itu mati bersama,” goda Fon santai.

“Manusia-manusia itu hanya menyukai roman picisan yang tolol.”

Fon menatap kekasihnya lembut, senyumnya tak mengendur meski mendengar kata-kata kasar kekasihnya. “Kalau begitu, kemarilah. Aku akan minta maaf mengenai puisi itu,” ucapnya.

Mammon mendengus, setengah tak rela ia menggeser tempatnya duduk agar lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya. “Apa yang—“

Tanpa membiarkan kekasihnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Fon lebih dulu menarik Mammon kemudian mengunci bibir lelaki mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Hening menyergap tempat itu selama beberapa saat hingga Fon mengakhiri ciumannya. Ditatapnya lelaki mungil itu dalam dengan senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

“Apa kau bersedia memaafkan kekasihmu ini karena puisi itu, Mammon?” tanya Fon setengah menggoda.

Mammon terdiam, ia tak mampu menemukan suaranya. Pada akhirnya, ia mendengus sembari membuang muka, sedikit banyak berusaha menyingkirkan rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya. “Terserah, _muu_.”

Fon tersenyum tipis, ia tahu Mammon telah melupakan rasa dongkolnya. Iblis berambut violet itu memang tak terlalu baik dalam berkata-kata, namun gestur tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong.

“Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku, Mammon,” ujar Fon lagi. Lagi-lagi senyumnya kembali terkembang. Kembali, lelaki itu mempertemukan bibir mereka, mencium kekasihnya dalam dan penuh hasrat.

Ia tahu Mammon tak akan menolak ciumannya.

.

.

.

_Aku habis tak bersisa_

_Dirayap sunyi yang mengoyak sukma_

_Sepi ini membawaku menembus dimensi waktu_

_Ke dunia yang memperbolehkanku menemui dirimu_

_Duhai yang terkasih_

_Aku tersesat, tak mampu berpikir jernih_

_Cinta memang gila_

_Mampu membuat buta siapa saja_

_Tak peduli pada siksa yang menanti_

_Aku tenggelam dalam candu_

_Anganku tak pernah berganti_

_Kecuali untuk membawamu dalam dekapku_

.

.

.

“Puisimu masih sama tololnya sejak hubungan awal kita,” cetus Mammon sembari mencampakkan lembaran papirus di tangannya.

“Padahal beberapa orang yang kutanyai pendapatnya selalu berkata itu cukup bagus,” sahut Fon santai.

“Kau membiarkan mereka membaca ini dulu sebelum aku?” selidik Mammon seraya melempar delikan tajam.

“Bercanda. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan mereka menyentuh puisi yang kubuat khusus untuk iblis tercintaku,” goda Fon sembari tersenyum menggoda.

Mammon mendengus. “Kau malaikat paling tolol yang pernah kutemui,” putusnya.

“Dan juga kau cintai, Mammon,” tambah Fon.

“Aku tak pernah ingat aku pernah berkata aku mencintaimu,” cetus Mammon.

“Bahasa tubuhmu mengatakannya,” balas Fon tenang.

“Apa?” Mammon menatap malaikat di sampingnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tak mengerti.

“Kau tidak bisa menolak setiap kali aku menciummu, itu salah satu bahasa tubuhmu yang paling mencolok—bahasa yang menunjukkan kau mencintaiku juga,” jelas Fon sembari tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

“AP— j- jangan konyol!” Mammon sontak membuang muka, wajahnya merah padam. “Kata-kata tololmu itu benar-benar tak masuk akal, _m- muu_! L- lagi pula, jangan gunakan kalimat mengenai ciuman! Itu menjijikkan!”

Fon mempertahankan senyumnya. Tanpa suara, ia mendekati kekasihnya, kemudian mengangkat dagu lelaki mungil itu lembut dan membuat mereka bertatapan.

“Kau selalu menawan. Mungkin aku harus cemburu pada iblis-iblis neraka yang bisa kapan saja berjumpa denganmu sementara aku harus mati-matian menyelinap untuk bertemu denganmu,” kata Fon. Jemarinya menelusuri pipi sang kekasih, mata karamelnya menyelami manik violet indah Mammon seolah ia mencari sesuatu dalam netra seindah permata itu.

“Jangan konyol,” dengus Mammon sembari menatap ke arah lain. “Seingatku, kita tengah membicarakan puisimu, jangan mengalihkannya dengan berusaha menyanjungku. Itu sia-sia,” tambahnya.

Fon tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya melepas wajah Mammon dan bertanya, “lalu, pendapatmu?”

“Kau hanya menulis puisi berdasarkan perasaanmu, bukan perasaanku, _muu_ ,” jawab Mammon tanpa menoleh pada lelaki murah senyum itu.

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu, seperti apa perasaanmu?” tanya Fon lagi.

“Pikirkan saja sendiri,” putus Mammon seenaknya.

“Bagaimana aku bisa membuat puisi yang menggambarkan perasaanmu kalau kau saja tak mau mengatakannya, Mammon?”

Mammon mendengus keras-keras. Dengan wajah berhias rona merah, lelaki mungil itu berbalik dan mencengkram kerah baju Fon. Ditariknya kerah baju itu sembari berjinjit, bibir mereka pun bertemu. Tak lama, Mammon segera melepaskan ciuman itu dan menurunkan kembali kakinya ke tanah.

“… P- paham kan, _muu_?” tanya lelaki mungil itu dengan wajah merona.

Fon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian tersenyum. “Kau tak seharusnya menciumku, Mammon,” lelaki murah senyum itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya, menelusuri setiap inci wajah lelaki mungil itu dan menyimpannya dalam memorinya, “… aku bisa jatuh lebih dalam dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Mammon,” desisnya sembari mencium sang kekasih.

Mammon merasakan dadanya diisi aliran darah mendidih, degup jantungnya berkejaran, wajahnya memanas. Ciuman mereka berakhir dan saling menatap satu sama lain, terpaku.

“Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan,” bisik Mammon pelan, seolah terhipnotis oleh manik karamel kekasihnya.

“Tidak akan pernah,” janji Fon sebelum kembali mencium iblis tercintanya.

.

.

.

_Apapun yang tabu_

_Adalah hal termanis yang pernah ada_

_Sekalipun akhirnya akan menghanguskanku_

_Aku tak jua jera menyantapnya_

_Meski kuberkeras bahwa cinta ini suci_

_Nyatanya cinta kita sama seperti api_

_Yang membakar, menyala-nyala_

_Dan suatu saat akan menjadi pedang bermata dua_

_Tetapi, kekasihku_

_Selamanya aku tak akan melepasmu_

_Sumpah itu telah kita ikat dengan ciuman_

_Dan kita akan bersama dalam kekekalan_

.

.

.

“Fon, harusnya kau berhenti menulis puisi dan membuang seluruh perlengkapan menulismu,” cetus Mammon seraya melipat lembaran papirus berisi puisi dari kekasihnya.

“Begitukah?” tanya Fon dengan bibir mengulas senyum tenang.

“Terlalu berangan-angan, terlalu naif—semua puisi-puisimu itu,” dengus Mammon seraya mengibaskan lembaran papirus yang dilipatnya.

“Dan karena itulah mereka disebut puisi, Mammon,” sahut Fon enteng.

“Puisi yang dibuat para iblis neraka lebih mencekam daripada buatanmu, _muu_ ,” kilah Mammon.

“Itu karena mereka tak menulis puisi cinta, Sayang,” jelas Fon.

“Hei! Jangan panggil aku dengan—“

“Maaf, maaf. Aku tak bisa menahan diri tak memanggilmu seperti itu, Mammon,” kata Fon memotong protes kekasih mungilnya.

Mammon mendengus, mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya. “Hmph.”

Fon tertawa. “Ayolah, maafkan aku, Mammon. Lupakan saja yang tadi, ya?” bujuknya seraya mendekap kekasihnya dari belakang.

Mammon masih tak menjawab, namun ia tak menolak pelukan dari kekasihnya. “Fon, menurutmu, bagaimana kalau akhirnya kisah tabu kita diketahui pihak atas?” tanyanya tiba-tiba.

“Lalu?” Fon balik bertanya, enteng.

“Jangan balik bertanya, Malaikat Tolol,” dengus Mammon tak suka.

“Aku harus menjawab apa? Kau ingin aku menjawab bahwa aku akan membawamu pergi dan memulai hidup baru di mana tak satupun makhluk akan mengenali siapa kita?” tanya Fon setengah menggoda.

“Dasar tukang dramatis, mimpimu terlalu tinggi mustahilnya,” ejek Mammon sinis.

“Lantas kenapa kau bertanya demikian?” selidik Fon sembari memilin helaian rambut sebahu kekasihnya.

Mammon menoleh ke belakang, menatap Fon yang tengah mendekapnya. “Seandainya itu terjadi sungguhan, maukah … maukah kau menentang takdir bersamaku, Fon?” tanyanya dengan berbisik.

“Apapun keputusanmu, aku selalu di sampingmu, Mammon,” jawab Fon cepat, tenang namun juga tanpa keraguan.

Ekspresi Mammon yang semula cukup dingin perlahan memudar, iblis lelaki itu menghela napas sejenak dan memejamkan matanya. Tangan Fon melepaskan helaian rambut kekasihnya, dengan lembut jemarinya menelusuri tulang pipi Mammon, merasakan desir halus yang mengisi dadanya.

Kembali, bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu ciuman lembut.

.

.

.

_Seterampil apapun engkau menyembunyikan bangkai_

_Aromanya kelak akan tercium jua_

_Ah, mungkin begini_

_Akhir dari kisah tabu yang diberikan takdir untuk kita_

.

.

.

“Aku melihatnya!” Iblis itu berseru di tengah ruang pengadilan, telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Mammon yang tengah tertuduh sebagai terdakwa. “Aku melihatnya bersama seorang malaikat! Berpelukan layaknya kekasih, tertawa bersama, bercerita berbagai hal! Dosanya lebih besar daripada sebagai mata-mata, ia menjalin cinta dengan malaikat!” serunya.

Mammon mendengus pendek. “Dosa katamu? Bukankah kita sebagai iblis memang seorang pendosa? Kata-katamu sungguh tak masuk akal,” cetusnya.

“KAU! Berani-beraninya kau bicara di tempat in—“

“Wahai para petinggi, apa kalian tak mencium adanya keanehan di sini? Iblis ini mencoba menuduhku sebagai pengkhianat! Sebagai iblis dari Tujuh Dosa Terbesar, aku merasa dilecehkan oleh seorang iblis yang bahkan lebih rendah dariku! Apa kalian masih akan memercayai omong kosongnya?!” bentak Mammon dengan nada tinggi.

“Beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Pengkhianat! Jangan berlagak tidak tahu! Aku yakin kau sudah bercinta dengan malaikat itu!”

“Aku memang _tidak tahu_ , iblis rendahan. Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan malaikat manapun. Jaga mulut busukmu itu,” ancam Mammon seraya menatap iblis itu tajam.

“Cukup!” Suara menggelegar seorang petinggi menggema dalam ruangan itu. “Kami memutuskan bahwa Mammon tidak bersalah! Tudingannya palsu!” putusnya.

“Petinggi! Saya mohon—“

“Tangkap iblis itu, dia akan diperiksa mengenai pengaduannya,” sela sang petinggi lagi.

“TIDAK! KAU HARUS MEMERCAYAIKU! AKU MENGATAKAN KEBENARAN! IBLIS ITU PENGKHIANAT NERAKA! PERCAYALAH PADAKU—“

Mammon diam, mengamati beberapa iblis yang menyeretnya ke luar dari ruangan. Dengan sopan, ia membungkuk sejenak pada para petinggi yang berkumpul sebelum akhirnya ikut ke luar dari ruangan itu.

“Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?” bisik seorang petinggi lain. “Iblis pelapor itu sepertinya berkata benar, lagi pula—“

“Kita akan mengawasi iblis Mammon,” potong sang petinggi. “Kita akan mengawasinya, menunggu hingga ia berbuat kesalahan dan melihat kebenarannya. Apa benar iblis Mammon menjalin hubungan malaikat atau itu hanya omong kosong. Kalau itu benar ….”

“… pastilah akan sangat menarik, kan?”

.

.

.

“Fon menjalin cinta dengan iblis?” tanya seorang wanita yang termasuk dalam petinggi dewan kahyangan terkejut.

“Tidak salah lagi. Saya tak sengaja melihat mereka. Hamba mohon, tolong segera lakukan penindakan mengenai hal ini.” Malaikat pria yang melaporkan hal itu menunduk dalam.

“Tunggu. Akan sangat tidak bijak langsung menindak hal ini tanpa bukti. Bukan berarti aku meragukanmu, namun kau sendiri tahu bahwa Fon dikenal seperti apa di nirwana. Tudingan tanpa bukti kuat tak akan menyelesaikan dengan cepat,” ujar malaikat wanita itu.

“Lantas, apa yang hendak Anda lakukan?”

“Aku akan datang ke tempatnya dan berkunjung.”

“Jika Anda menanyakannya langsung, dia pastilah akan berkilah!”

“Aku bilang, aku akan ‘berkunjung’. Aku akan menyelidikinya dengan caraku sendiri. Kuharap, kalian tak menanyakan lebih lanjut bagaimana caranya. Dan jangan menjadi penghalang bagiku.”

.

.

.

“ _Walaupun takdir menghujat, kuakan mendekapmu dengan erat, meski ribuan anak panah menghujamku, serta api suci memanggang ragaku ….,_ ” Fon mengetukkan ujung pena bulu angsanya di meja, gumamannya terhenti di tengah-tengah. Netra karamelnya menelusuri lagi puisi yang dibuatnya di lembaran papirus, mencari kata yang lebih tepat.

**_—Tok! Tok!_ **

“Fon- _kun_ , apa kau ada di dalam?” tanya sebuah suara mendayu wanita dari luar.

Fon mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, kemudian melipat lembar papirusnya dan berdiri. “Sebentar,”  ucapnya setengah berteriak. Malaikat lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu, mengira-ngira siapakah yang mengunjunginya sebelum menarik kenop pintu rumahnya dan menemukan malaikat wanita yang memakai gaun putih.

“Astaga. Aku tak mendapat pemberitahuan apapun mengenai kunjungan Anda—“

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. “Tidak, tidak, tak perlu begitu terkejut, Fon. Aku hanya datang untuk kunjungan kecil pada teman lama, karena itu juga aku sengaja tak memberitahu,” ujarnya panjang lebar.

Fon mengulas senyum tipis. “Silakan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri,” ujarnya mempersilakan.

“Terima kasih.” Wanita itu melenggang masuk dengan langkah yang anggun, kemudian menjilati rumah sederhana itu dengan matanya. “Seleramu masih sama,” katanya.

Fon yang tengah menutup pintu tersenyum. “Terima kasih, kuanggap sebagai pujian dari teman lama,” ujarnya sembari membungkuk kecil. “Apa kau ingin minum dulu atau—“

“Tidak, tidak perlu,” tolak wanita itu halus. “Apa kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini, teman lama?” tanyanya.

“Seperti biasa. Membaca, menulis puisi, dan beberapa hal lain,” jawab Fon tenang.

“Puisi, ya ….” Wanita itu tersenyum, tatapan dari matanya melembut. “Para malaikat di kahyangan memuji seluruh karyamu, tapi aku penasaran seperti apa teman lamaku ini membuat karya-karya puitisnya,” malaikat wanita itu menoleh pada Fon, menatap lelaki itu jenaka.

“Kalau kau ingin tahu, silakan lihat sendiri di ruanganku,” jawab malaikat lelaki itu.

“Kalau begitu, aku tak akan ragu,” sorak wanita itu dengan melebarkan senyumnya. Ia mulai melangkah mendahului Fon dan menuju ruangan di mana lelaki itu biasa mengerjakan tulisan-tulisannya. Begitu sampai, wanita itu lebih dulu menarik kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Wanita itu berdecak kagum pada buku-buku yang menghiasi lemari coklat teman lamanya, matanya setengah berbinar menatap ratusan buku yang entah berisi apa saja.

“Ekspresimu mirip dengan orang yang kukenal saat melihat buku,” cetus Fon sembari menutup pintu ruangannya.

“Oh ya? Mirip dengan siapa?” selidik wanita itu jahil.

“Tebak saja,” jawab Fon enteng.

“Aku enggan menebakmu, teman lama. Kau sulit ditebak,” sahutnya sembari kembali ruangan itu. Matanya bertumpu pada sebuah lembar papirus yang terlipat di atas meja. “Apa itu karya terbarumu?”

“Katakanlah seperti itu,” jawab Fon sembari berjalan santai menuju mejanya. Jemarinya mengelus lembar papirus tersebut lembut, senyumnya melebar.

“Apa bisa kau menunjukkannya padaku, teman lama?” tanya wanita itu.

“Sayangnya, aku tak bisa. Maaf sekali, tapi ini belum selesai. Aku tak bisa memperlihatkan karya yang belum selesai pada orang lain,” jawab Fon sembari berbalik memunggungi wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengendurkan senyumnya, kemudian meneguk ludahnya. “Fon, aku tahu kau bukan malaikat yang berniat menjadi pedang bermata dua bagi kahyangan,” ucapnya serius.

“Lalu?”

 “Ada kabar tak mengenakkan tentang dirimu.”

“Apa kau memercayainya, teman lama?” tanya Fon tenang.

“Tergantung dari jawabanmu.”

“Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan, Petinggi Dewan Kahyangan?”

Wanita itu mengambil napas, memberi jeda. “Apa mungkin malaikat dapat mencintai iblis, Fon?” tanyanya.

“… Siapa yang tahu? Aku tak pernah mendengar cerita semacam itu,” jawab Fon setelah cukup lama diam.

“Terima kasih untuk jawabanmu. Aku akan pulang,” ujar wanita itu.

“Kalau begitu, biar aku—“

“Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sampai jumpa lagi, kawan lama.”

Suara langkah kaki yang ke luar yang diiringi suara pintu ditutup sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Fon tahu wanita itu telah ke luar. Dipandanginya dirgantara, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

“ _Aroma bangkai perlahan menguar, memberikan secercah bukti, pada orang-orang luar, mengenai kisah terlarang ini_ ,” jemari Fon bertumpu pada ujung meja, sementara matanya menatap sendu langit petang, “ _hai kasih, dapatkah engkau menerima, bahwa sebentar lagi, kita akan menghadapi hari pembalasan?_ ” lanjutnya.

.

.

.

“Setelah itu?”

Mammon mendengus mengingat bagaimana persidangan yang dilaluinya. “Iblis itu berteriak-teriak seperti orang tolol dan diseret ke luar ruangan, aku keluar setelah teriakannya cukup reda,” ceritanya.

Fon tergelak. “Aku tak bisa membayangkannya,” cetusnya.

“Begitu juga denganku,” sahut Mammon acuh tak acuh. “Kau tahu? Dia bilang aku bercinta denganmu. Menjijikkan. Aku mual mendengarnya,” lanjutnya lagi.

“Yaah, kita belum melakukan hal lebih kecuali ciuman,” Fon tersenyum ringan, seolah itu bahasan biasa.

“Karena itu, _muu_. Iblis tolol. Beraninya dia mengatakan hal itu. Aku belum pernah berbagi ranjang dengan siapapun,” dengus Mammon setengah jengah.

“Belum pernah? Serius?” tanya Fon sembari menatap kekasihnya.

“Aku tidak akan dapat keuntungan apapun dari itu, _muu_ ,” jawab Mammon sembari mengacak rambut sebahunya.

“Aku sudah pernah.”

“HAH!?” Mammon sontak memelotot garang pada malaikat lelaki itu.

“Bercanda. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu,” ralat Fon dengan menyelipkan tawa ringan di akhir kalimatnya.

“Hmph. Jangan mengatakan hal tolol, Sial!” dengus Mammon kesal, wajahnya sedikit merona.

Fon kembali tertawa. “Aku belum berniat menyentuhmu lebih dari itu, Mammon. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya. Lagi pula, di saat seperti ini itu juga pasti tidak mungkin,” lanjutnya.

“Kenapa, _muu_?”

“Hubungan kita sudah terendus oleh pihak-pihak petinggi. Jika kita melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, mereka akan melenyapkan kita tanpa sisa. Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu selama beberapa waktu, tapi itu lebih baik,” jelas Fon panjang lebar.

Mammon menghela napas, wajahnya ia alihkan ke arah lain. “Maksudku adalah, _kenapa kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang_?” tanyanya dengan berbisik.

Fon mendadak kehilangan suaranya, ia melirik kekasihnya yang tengah menatap objek lain. Mammon enggan bertatapan dengan malaikat di sebelahnya, wajahnya semerah apel, dipeluknya lututnya serapat mungkin. Degup jantungnya bertambah setiap sekonnya, semakin ia berusaha meredamnya, suara detak jantungnya semakin keras.

Fon menghela napas, kemudian menatap tanah. “Aku tak ingin melakukannya kecuali kau benar-benar menginginkannya, Mammon. Bukan sekadar nafsu,” tegas.

“Kau sendiri yang bilang kita akan lama tak bertemu,” bisik Mammon lagi.

“Jika kita melakukannya sekarang, kita hanya akan lebih sering merindu,” ucap Fon.

“Kau bilang—“

“Jangan berani memintanya, Mammon,” sela Fon. “Jangan berani mengatakan kau menginginkannya saat kau tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Aku tak akan mundur jika kau sudah mengatakannya,” lanjutnya.

“Fon!” Mammon menoleh dengan gusar, bersamaan dengan itu pula manik violetnya bertemu dengan netra karamel Fon yang menatapnya tajam. Mammon tersekat, kemudian memilih menunduk untuk menyamarkan rona merah di wajahnya.

“Kau mengerti, kan?” tanya Fon sembari mengalihkan pandangannya juga dari kekasihnya. “Aku tak ingin kau melakukan itu dengan terpaksa, Mammon. Tidur dengan orang yang kau cintai memang penting, tapi aku akan menolaknya kalau kau terpaksa melakukan itu,” malaikat lelaki itu kembali menatap kekasihnya, ekspresinya melembut. Dielusnya helaian rambut iblis mungil itu penuh kasih. “Jangan terburu-buru, aku selalu menunggumu,” tambahnya.

Tanpa diduga, Mammon menangkap tangan Fon, kemudian membawanya turun menuju pipinya. “Aku tak terburu-buru, Tolol. Aku … aku menginginkannya, Fon,” bisik iblis mungil itu. Mammon mendongak, mati-matian menatap Fon dengan wajah semerah apel.

Seolah terhipnotis, Fon mengelus pipi berhias tato taring _indigo_ itu lembut, merasakan hangatnya tangan yang lebih kecil menggenggam tangannya. “Kau akan menyesal, Mammon,” desisnya.

“Bagian mana yang harus kusesali?” Mammon balik bertanya, tak bisa menahan luapan rasa hangat yang membanjiri dadanya.

“ _Meski nirwana berisi keindahan, kutemukan dirimu hanya dalam kubangan neraka, semuanya kulupakan segalanya kutinggalkan, hanya demi mendekapmu dalam lilitan dosa,_ ” Fon menembus bola mata indah milik kekasihnya. Dengan lembut, lelaki itu menjatuhkan Mammon hingga berbaring telentang di tanah dengan tubuhnya yang menindih sang kekasih.

“ _Layaknya orang yang hilang akal, aku terus berusaha meraihmu dalam kekal, biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu, seperti apa caraku mencintaimu dengan utuh,_ ” ucap Fon tegas. Tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Mammon, membiarkan wajah sang kekasih semakin memerah. Tubuh yang lebih mungil di bawahnya menggeliat, haus akan sentuhan.

“ _Ngh_ … F- Fon,” Mammon memanggil malaikat itu dengan nada mendayu, kedua manik violetnya menatap lelaki di atasnya sayu. Tubuhnya kembali bergerak-gerak, menggeliat di atas tanah, seolah memberi tanda ia telah siap menerima segalanya, “… katakan kau mencintaiku, kumohon,” mohonnya merdu.

“Aku mencintaimu,” ucap Fon mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya. “Kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi, Mammon. Tarik ucapanmu dan aku akan pura-pura tak mengingat apapun hari ini,” tawarnya.

Mammon menatap malaikat itu nanar, napasnya terputus-putus, dentum di dadanya semakin liar. “Cintailah aku hari ini, meski aku akan membawamu ke neraka karenanya. Cintailah aku seluruhnya, seutuhnya, hingga di dalamnya,” pinta iblis mungil itu setelah jeda beberapa detik dengan wajah merona semerah apel ranum.

Fon tak menjawab, ia sontak mempertemukan bibirnya dengan iblis lelaki itu, berciuman penuh hasrat. Tubuh Mammon di bawahnya menggeliat liar di bawah tindihan berat tubuhnya, namun ia tak menolak ciuman kekasihnya, justru ia menikmatinya bersama dengan detum gila jantungnya.

Fon tahu ia tak akan bisa mundur setelah memulainya.

.

.

.

“Aku ingin menaklukkan takdir bersamamu.”

“Huh?” Mammon menatap lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan alis terangkat.

“Kau dulu pernah memintaku untuk menentang takdir walau kita sudah ketahuan,” Fon mengulas senyum ringan pada iblis mungil itu. “Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin melakukan itu,” lanjutnya.

“Hmph. Mau melakukan itu pun sudah terlalu terlambat, Fon. Kita berdua sudah ketahuan, kan? Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga bala tentara iblis dan malaikat yang mengejar kita menemukan tempat ini, kemudian mereka akan menyeret kita layaknya ternak dan menunggu penjatuhan eksekusi,” dengus Mammon panjang lebar seraya menatap tanah. “Padahal setelah malam itu, kita sudah menutupi semuanya serapi mungkin. Memang bangkai akan tetap tercium baunya,” tambahnya sembari mengukir seringai mengejek.

“Apa kau menyesal berbagi kisah tragis ini denganku, kekasihku?” tanya Fon setengah menggoda.

“Mau mengujiku, _muu_?” Mammon balik bertanya. “Pertemuan denganmu, cinta kita, atau malam terlarang yang kita habiskan bersama kala itu—semuanya tak pernah kusesali,” akunya jujur.

“Senang mendengarnya, Mammon,” ujar Fon sembari menggulum senyum tenang.

Angin berembus menerpa mereka, tak lupa juga memainkan helaian rambut keduanya. Mammon memandang cakrawala, merasakan hawa membunuh semakin dekat. Ia dapat mendengar suara tabuh genderang perang, teriakan amarah langit, dan kepakan sayap yang entah berasal dari para malaikat atau iblis.

“Fon,” iblis mungil itu buka suara, “aku tak ingin mati di tangan mereka,” ujarnya pelan.

“Apa yang kau inginkan?” tanya Fon langsung, sadar bahwa bukan saatnya berbasa-basi.

“Bunuh aku. Aku merasa lebih terhormat mati di tangan lelaki yang pernah menjamahku dengan cinta dibanding iblis-iblis itu atau siapapun,” jawab Mammon tanpa ragu.

Fon tak bisa menahan tawanya. “Kata-katamu cukup puitis, Mammon,” cetusnya.

“Kau yang mengajariku, Sial. Sadarlah sedikit,” dengus sang iblis violet.

“Aku tahu,” sanggah sang malaikat. “Tapi, aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu darimu,” tambahnya cepat.

“Apa?”

“Bunuhlah aku juga. Bersamamu, akan kutinggalkan segalanya dan tenggelam dalam lautan busuk dosa-dosa kita.”

.

.

.

Malaikat dan iblis itu sama-sama menarik belati mereka, kemudian mengarahkannya pada kekasihnya masing-masing. Keduanya menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberanian. Bukan keberanian untuk menebas kekasihnya, melainkan keberanian untuk mengakhiri kisah mereka.

“Hei, Fon,” Mammon mengarahkan pandangannya ke tanah, “menurutmu, akan ke mana malaikat dan iblis yang berbuat tabu?” tanyanya.

Fon menatap iblis itu sejenak, kemudian mengulas senyum tipis. “Entahlah. Mungkin kita akan dikirim ke ketiadaan, suatu ruang hampa yang tak berisi apapun, persis seperti ketika di jagat raya belum terbentuk apapun,” jawabnya.

“Ketiadaan, huh?” Mammon membeo. “Aku mengira-ngira akan seburuk apa tempat itu hingga menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir kita,” dengusnya seraya membentuk seringai mengejek.

“Siapa yang tahu?” Fon mengangkat bahunya santai. “Tapi, bagiku tempat itu akan ribuan kali lebih baik,” tambahnya.

“Kenapa?” Mammon menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap malaikat itu heran.

“Karena …,” Fon menurunkan belatinya, kemudian memajukan wajahnya, “… karena di tempat itu aku bisa mencintaimu sebanyak yang kumau,” lanjutnya seraya mencium kembali bibir sang iblis.

Ciuman itu hanya ciuman biasa, tak ada permainan lidah atau hal lain, itu hanya ciuman biasa yang lembut dan tulus. Fon yang pertama memutus ciuman itu, ditatapnya iblis violet di depannya, dalam hati bersyukur masih bisa bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mammon balas menatapnya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam netra karamel tegas Fon—entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Tangan sang malaikat terangkat, kemudian menyelipkan helaian rambut kekasihnya di belakang telinga seraya melantunkan sebait puisi. “ _Walau hanya sekejap, mencintaimu adalah anugrah untukku, mari lupakan semuanya dan terlelap, dalam ketidakbatasan di mana hanya ada kau dan aku._ ”

“Apa itu puisi terakhirmu?” tanya Mammon setengah berbisik.

“Katakanlah seperti itu, Mammon,” jawab Fon sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

“Heh,” bibir Mammon membentuk seringai mengejek, “puisi terakhirmu nggak buruk juga, Fon.”

Suara tawa ringan memenuhi tempat itu sejenak. Selanjutnya, suara logam yang menembus kulitlah yang mengganti suara tawa itu. Suara debum dua tubuh jatuh ke bumi menyusul tak lama kemudian, bersamaan dengan terbentuknya kubangan darah yang mewarnai tanah di sekitar tempat itu.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pertama, izinkan saya buat minta maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan ya ;; w ;; abis bingung juga mau diapain buat nambah adegannya, jadi yaa seadanya /plak. Inti ceritanya cuma Fon itu malaikat terus Mammon itu iblis (mirip banget sih lagian, bajunya aja udah kayak sekte sesat gitu wkwkwk /kena gampar), dua-duanya saling cinta *langsung puter lagu cinta*, tapi gara-gara beda golongan akhirnya kalau mau ketemu sembunyi-sembunyi. Belum lagi puisinya aneh gini huhu maafkan sayaa ;;;; /lap air mata/ /udah.
> 
> Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. Krisar, komentar, fangirlingan, dan lainnya selalu ditunggu di kotak review. Omong-omong, berhubung tema ini kayaknya banyak banget, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan adegan atau puisinya, itu murni ketidaksengajaan. Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!
> 
>  
> 
> -Salam-
> 
> Profe_Fest


End file.
